The Right Half
by LennonDarling
Summary: When you fall in love you find your 'perfect' other, the half that makes you whole. The person you are meant to stay with forever and never break apart from. When Isabella Swan finds her perfect other, Edward, he instantly falls in love with her. But will a mysterious man get to Bella's heart first? Can perfect be wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It has been two years since I found my perfect other. People say that I'm lucky to find him at this young of an age. I disagree entirely. 

In the world today, everybody lives off hope. When we are born we are tattooed with half a design the society feels suits us, we call them hope marks. There is always two halves to a whole though. 

It just so happens that some other person in the world has the other half of your hope mark. Your perfect other. Most people spend every waking day looking for this perfect match, who will simply complete their lives. 

And then there is people like me. People who really don't give a damn about this perfect person . I guess you can never plan your life though because It justso happened I met my perfect other. And I hate him.

**Chapter 1**

My hand just touches the door handle, when Edward opens the door with a worried look on his face. "Bella!" He shouts with a sigh of relief. "You have been gone nearly all day! I was beginning to worry." 

"Calm down. I told you I was going out today." Edward firmly grabs my shoulder and pushes me toward the house. He follows behind me and slams the door, shaking the ground in the process. 

" You're really starting to piss me off Bella. All this month you have been going out and coming back when it is near dark." His eyes are filled with rage and I slowly sit down on the chair behind me. 

He continues talking but I block it out and start to take notice to his appearance. His hair was out of its normal boring stiffness and his shirt unbuttoned and pulled out from its normal place. 

Normally, Edward is the most boring person and not even a strand of hair is out of place. Today he looks like a train wreck. Sweat beads down his forehead and I notice his bronze eyes looking at me. 

"Are you even listening!" I shift back to reality and feel his hard grip on my shoulders."Edward! My god I have never seen you like this. What has gotten into you?" 

"You Bella! You are driving me _mad_!" He turns around and slams his fist into a table. He turns back to face me. "I need some air." He storms out of the house leaving me with my thoughts. His anger has been out of control lately. 

When I met Edward he seemed like a charming man. He didn't exactly seem to suit me, but he was my perfect half. I thought that I could learn to love him and that we could possibly have a life together. 

The first time I ever saw anger in him, was when I refused his proposal. I had only known him three weeks and I figured it was too soon. When I said I didn't think now was a good time, he threw the ring and stormed off. 

When I found him I saw dark, angry eyes and it struck fear in me. I tried to calm him down but he just yelled about how we were meant to be together. He wasn't wrong, I guess, we were hope mark matches. 

Most people immediately married their match, but I had told Edward I wanted to get to know him first. He had agreed with that, but apparently he thought three weeks was long enough. 

When I eventually calmed him down, he agreed to just live together for now and be married just a little later in life. His mood had lightened but I could see that this agreement left him annoyed. 

The scene of the past faded around me and I was then left in my living room. I feel slightly bad about his anger... I have not been truthful about my where abouts lately. I have actually been going to the town market every day and not just out and about. 

About a month ago, while shopping at the market, I caught sight of a beautiful man. He has sun kissed skin and the darkest hair I have ever seen. His deep brown eyes were captivating and when they held my stare, it made my heart flutter. 

I haven't seen him since that day but I visit the town market in hopes to see him again. I stand up from the wooden chair just as Edward slowly walks in. I could see his hands shaking, still filled with fury. I walk forward and rest my hand on his broad shoulder. 

He avoids eye contact and shrugs off my hand. "Edward, please I'm sorry" He looks at me his eyes now almost black. "But are you really? Do you not understand how much it pains me not to be with you? You are gone all day only to come home and ignore me more." 

"Edward I didn't know me leaving caused you this much... agony." I again place my hand on his shoulder and try to turn him to face me. "Bull shit!" He whips around and pushes me toward the wall. I could already feel a bruise forming on my shoulder. 

Fear set into my body and I nervously looked up to meet his eyes. I tried to speak but no words were found. He saw my struggle and smiled menacingly. "Bella I think it's time for change." and that's when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Thanks for making it to chapter two. For those who have been waiting, sorry for the long wait. With all my school work piling up and softball workouts, I didn't have much time to write. I hope you enjoy chapter two!

**Chapter Two: _Sir Black_**

The slamming of a door jostles me awake. Last night's memories come flooding back into my head like rushing water. I shoot up out of bed, immediately feeling dizzy. What had happened? My mind flashes back and forth between a yelling Edward and reality.

I walk over to my bedroom door and open it slowly. I cannot find Edward anywhere, so I assume he has went somewhere. The sound of dripping water grabs my attention.

I walk towards the bathroom and find the water pump leaking. I turn it off, but after a few moments I decide that a bath sounds like a good idea and turn it back on. I turn around to take my nightgown off and gasp at what my reflection reveals.

There is a large purple mark across the left side of my face. My hand immediately rises up to touch the tender skin. I dig through my brain trying to pin where this bruise had come from. My name being called snaps me back to present time, leaving me staring at my reflection.

Edward pushes open the bathroom door. "Bella?" I put my shin to my chest, my hair falling and blocking the bruise. "Are you alright?" He turns me to face him. "Why do you hide your face like that dear?" He pushes my chin up so I am looking into his eyes.

When his eyes graze down my face to the bruise, he closes his eyes as if it pains him. "My love, I am truly sorry." Confusion sets in my mind. "Sorry for wha-" Then it hits me. The memories I could not remember become clear in my mind.

I push past Edward and quickly run back to my bedroom slamming the door behind me. Just a soon as I closed the door though, it was open again filled with every inch of Edward. "Bella please... please do not be frightened by me."

"Oh, I am not afraid Edward." He relaxes his shoulders a bit and walks forward to come by me. "But I do not want to see you." He stops in his tracks. "Bella, lets talk this over." I pull out a day dress and shoes and make my way back to the bathroom. This time Edward does not follow.

I pull on my clothes as quickly as possible and jumble my brown hair into a tight bun. Without even looking to see where Edward was I start walking to the front door. In what seemed like impossible time, Edward stood in front of me. "Move out of the way!"

"Bella..." I try to push past him but it seems he anticipates my every move. "I do not want to see you." " Bella you must see me to talk this over." I stop my struggling for a moment. "I don't want to talk this over either." "Why my Bella? Why do you not want to work this out." I take a step back and stare into his eyes.

"Because you are a coward." I push past him and storm out of the house, not bothering to look back. My body shakes with fury and I push myself forward, not even knowing where I am going.

I am so consumed in my own angry thoughts, that I crash into someone. I hit the ground with a thud. "Oh my! I am terribly sorry miss." I stand up and brush myself off. "No, excuse me I wasn't paying attention to where I was go-." The man standing in front me makes my heart stop.

The beautiful man from the market stands before me. "Are you okay miss?" " Y- yes. I'm sorry, I was just so caught up in my thoughts." He smiles a smile that seemingly makes my worries go away. "Something got you down?" I laugh under my breath. "I guess you could say that."

I tuck a fallen curl behind my ear. "I don't believe I got your name madam." I smile slightly. "Isabella Swan." He bows like a man in front a queen. "And you?" He stands up straight once again. "Jacob Black." His name sounds familiar, but shrug it off and I curtsy.

"Well Lady Swan, I hope to see you again in the future." "As do I Sir Black." He begins to walk down the road again. "Wait!" He turns around and cocks his head to the side. "Yes?" "Where may I meet you?" He smiles. " Why not here?" I look around and take in my surroundings. I believe I am about three miles from home and half a mile from town.

I smile in return, "Sure, here is perfect. Tomorrow at about half past eleven?" He nods his head once. "Tomorrow it is." He then turns around and stalks down the dirt road. Ten minutes must have passed before I noticed I was still standing in the same place and smiling like an idiot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When I arrive home, the warmth of a dying fire greets me and I find Edward to be sitting upright in a chair, sleeping. He must have been waiting up. I quietly slip off my shoes and tiptoe into the kitchen. I had been so angry this morning I hadn't even thought about eating. I didn't realize, until now, how hungry I really was.

I stand still and let my eyes roam around the kitchen as if something is going to pop out on a plate for me. My eyes are still scanning the counter tops, when I find a note. I walk over as quietly as I can, and pick it up.

_My beloved Bella,_

_Although it breaks my heart, I knew you would not be home all day. I will try to wait up for you, but I do not know when you will return. I put together a plate of your favorite food, assuming you're hungry. I hope to see you in the morn. _

_Love, Edward_

I toss the note to the side and look up to find the plate of food. He wasn't lying, the plate was full of my favorite foods. Since my favorite foods consisted mostly of fruits, the plate was piled high with strawberries, apples, blackberries and orange slices. My stomach growled just looking at it. I grabbed what ever silver ware I could find and started to dig in. I was happy to be in my own home, because if others saw me eat like this, I would forever be considered unladylike.

I push the now empty plate to the back of the counter and slowly start to walk towards my bedroom. I turn to the chair to make sure Edward has not been woken up, but I don't see him. Confused, I walk over to the chair. The only indication he was there, was the small indent in the middle of the cushion.

I decide to walk around the house to see where he has gone, but as I turn around I crash straight into him. Startled, I push him out of the way. "Bella, my dear, I didn't mean to scare you." I look up to meet his eyes and notice the dark bags that sag beneath them. "It's fine I was just headed to bed." I quickly push past him and walk to the bedroom. He must of gotten the hint that I still didn't want to talk, because he didn't follow me.

I slip my nightgown on and crawl into bed. Finally getting off of my feet, I feel soreness in my legs. Letting myself doze off, my head swirls with the image of Sir Black. I feel a ping of excitement surge through me as I think about our meeting tomorrow. As the hands of deep sleep pull me under, a smile creeps across my face. My smile is the last thing I feel before I slip into a beautiful dream.

Thanks for reading guys! Hopefully I can have the next chapter up soon. Chapter three will have much more of Sir Black :).

XO Lennon


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:  
>Hey Guys! Sorry for the really long wait I've been up to my neck with homework and spending a lot of time with the school softball team, sadly leaving me no time to write. Here is finally chapter three! Enjoy!<p>

I awoke to a bright sun illuminating every inch of my room. I slid out of bed, careful not to wake a still sleeping Edward, and walked over to the window. The sun was just lifted past the distant mountains, telling me it was only about eight in the morning.

I Stretched my arm up in the air and let in rest on the bun that still remained in my hair from yesterday. I pulled out the pins holding my curls together and let my hair rest on my shoulders. As I turned around, I felt my hair slip off my shoulder and fall to its full length down my back. It reached about to the tops of my hips.

I pulled a clump of hair into view and examined it. It looked knotted and messy. After a few more moments of looking at my hair, I pulled out clothes without even bothering to look what they were, and made my way to the washroom. I turned on the water pump and let my body slowly slip down into the water.

The warmness of the water felt good on my skin. I grabbed the bar of soap and began to lather it in my hair and on my body. It didn't take long to clean myself and I was already done. I stood up and stepped out of the bath, getting goosebumps everywhere as the cold air engulfed me. I quickly grabbed my towel and tightly wrapped it around my body.

Once I was dry, I dropped my towel and turned to my mirror. My eyes traced up and down my body, not liking what was before them. I quickly grabbed my under garments and covered my exposed body. When I looked at myself in the mirror for a second time, my eyes rested on the yellowing bruise that sat on my cheek. I sighed and turned around to get dressed. When I picked up my dress I smiled, realizing I had picked my favorite one.

The dress was a pale, sweet yellow that tied in the back with a white silk bow. It was simple, but I loved the way it looked on me. The dress was tight around my mid section, making my body look great, and it was cut in a way that showed off my full breasts. I pulled my wet hair one side and began brushing the mess.

I heard some rustling in my room, telling me Edward was waking up, and I walked to the nearest window to see the sun. The sun was rising quickly, and it looked to be about nine thirty now. I figured I had sometime before my meeting with Sir Black, so I walked back to the mirror to style my hair. I intricately twisted my curls and pinned them all to the top of my head, making an elegant up-do.

I walked out of the bathroom, feeling satisfied with how I looked. "Bella are you going out?"

I turned around to see Edward looking at me through tired eyes. "Yes I am. I'm going to see a... um friend."

Edward nodded his head, seemingly saying okay. He had a disappointed look on his face, but I didn't say anything more. I grabbed an apple off the counter and made my way out the door. The air outside felt hot and humid, but the sun felt good on my skin. As I walked, I took in my surroundings. Flowers were in full bloom, the trees were summer green and the sky was my favorite kind of blue.

When I finally reached the place where Sir Black and I are meant to meet, I look up at the sun. It is just the time we agreed to meet. Looking around, I don't see anywhere and assume he is on his way. I find a rock and sit down. While looking out at all the beautiful summer scenery, I lose myself in my thoughts.

_Edward seemed really out of it this morning. Normally, he would have stopped me at all costs from leaving the house, but he just nodded. Maybe I should forgive him... he really does seem sor-_

My thoughts are cut off when I see Sir Black jump down from a nearby tree. My eyes wander to the top and take in the full glory of the gigantic tree. "Were you all the way at the top of that tree?"

"Yes ma'am."

"My goodness, I would be much too scared to ever do that."

He smiles and my heart stops.  
>"It's not that bad. I could teach you to climb if you would like."<p>

My eyes once again trail to the top of the tree. Climbing it seemed like an awful idea. I looked back down at Sir Black's smile and my mind went blank.  
>"Sure, I would love to learn."<br>He turned around and stalked over to the tree. I followed, kicking myself for letting beauty make me agrees to this. "Okay, so first you have to find a branch that you can hoist your self up with."

"Um... Alright."

I looked around and settled for a branch that looked like it wouldn't break with the pressure of my weight. He nodded his head In approval. "Now pull yourself up."

I looked up at the seemingly endless branches and my heart began to race. I felt adrenaline run through my body and I hoped that would help me lift myself. "Deep breaths, deep breaths."

I quietly told myself under my breath. I counted to three in my head and jumped up so my chin was above the branch. Sir Black looked at me, expecting more. I let out a sigh and summed up all my strength. I pushed myself up as far as I could and swung my leg around to the other side of the branch. Sir Black clapped and walked to my side. "Good. Now the next branch."

I again sighed and figured the best way for me to get up was to stand on the branch. I lifted both my feet to the top of the branch and pushed my body forward. Standing on a branch is harder than you think because I slipped off the narrow surface and I slipped off right into Sir Black's arms. "Uh.. Sir Black, I don't think I can climb this."

He chuckled. "That's okay. You just need to be more ready."

"Um okay... when will I know I'm ready?"

"Trust me, You'll know."

He sat down and patted the ground next to him. I walked over and sat down in front of him. I let myself fall on my back, so I was staring at the sky. "Ahh, What a wonderful day. Isn't it Sir black?"

He slides himself next to me and mimics my position. "It most certainly is beautiful today. Why, today is almost as beautiful as you."

I sit up instantly, taken back by his comment. Sure, Edward has called me pretty, but Edward said it in a way that didn't make me believe him. "Miss Swan... Are you alright?"

The sound of his voice was like music and it quickly brought me back to reality. "Oh.. Um yes. It's just.."

"Just what?"

"Well, you called me beautiful."

A slow, sweet smile spreads across his face. "Oh yes. I did say that and I said it because it couldn't be more true."

I can feel my heart pounding in my throat, blocking any words from forming. His smile fades to confusion. "Why do you look at me as if what I have said is terribly wrong."

My hand reaches up and touches my hope mark. "Well, I have found my perfect other."

This statement doesn't seem to phase him at all and it's at that moment that I notice his hope mark is no where to be found. He stands up and holds out a hand to help me up as well. When I grab his hand, I feel a shock of excitement go through my stomach. I quickly pull my hand away and stand up on my own. "Sir Black I... I think I should be going now."

"Alright. Shall we meet again tomorrow?"

I mull the idea over in my head and decide that it will give me another opportunity to avoid Edward.  
>"Sure. Same time and place?<p>

"That sounds perfect."

I smile and curtsy. "See you tomorrow Sir Black."

As I begin to walk away, he blocks me. A little taken back, I meet his eyes. He takes a step toward me, making only centimeters of space between us. He is so close I fear he will hear my rapidly beating heart. He leans toward my face a puts his mouth next to my ear. " By the way, call me Jacob. Sir Black is much too formal."

Sir Black.. Er.. Jacob, then proceeds to turn and walk away as if he doesn't realize what he has just done to me. My heart is still fluttering in my chest when I finally begin to walk home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edward jumps up from the kitchen table at my arrival home. He walks over to me and smiles. " Welcome home my dear. How was your day."

I take a step toward the bedroom to create some more distance between us. "Today was good I guess, the day outside was beautiful."

I fake a smile and turn to walk to my bedroom. Finally sitting on my bed, I realize that I feel kind of... lonely. But when I am with Jacob I feel whole, like where ever I was with him was where I should and needed to be. I guess I never realized it, but when I am with Edward, it doesn't feel right to me.

I shake my head to myself and let out an exasperated sigh. _You've know him for two days. This feeling isn't real._ I get up and walk to bed room window, The moon was mid- sky and I didn't realize how late it had actually gotten. I rip off my dress and quickly slip off my silky night gown. I crawl into bed and I can't help but think about Jacob. I try to shake him from my mind, but it's like he;s stuck there. I prop myself up on my elbow and wish I could shake this lonely feeling.

I feel Edward slip into bed next to me. "Bella."

I turn my body toward him. "Bella, I miss you."

"I miss you too." I say although I'm lying to myself and him.

Even in the dark I can see his face light up. " I truly am sorry for my temper.. but I think we need to make up."

"I was thinking about that too." I say, again lying.

He lights up even more and I begin to feel his hand on my thigh. I want to tell him to stop, but I keep my mouth shut, hoping this will help my loneliness. His hand traces into my inner thigh and quickly finds its way to my most sensitive place. My body constricts with pleasure as his fingers move inside me. In the heat of the moment, he moves himself over me ans I let him take off my nightgown. I pull his shirt off and feel down his body, noticing that his pants were already off.

He moves his hand away from me and I moan as his erection touches my clit. My whole body wants this and him. I open my eyes and see Jacob leaning so close to my body. I blink and Edward's fcae returns before me.

"Wait." I push Edward off me, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, but not tonight. Okay?"

I hear him sigh. "How much longer will you make me wait to have you?"

I Ignore his question and roll on my side. I curse my mind for thinking of Jacob while I was with Edward. I try to shake him off, but that feeling of having Jacob so close to me, was hard to forget. After about an hour I realize that sleep is not coming for a while, so I get out of bed and slip my nightgown back over my head. As I walk out of the bedroom, I again realize that I had forgotten about eating.

I make my way to the kitchen. The silver moon illuminates the room and I see Edward has left a plate of food on the table for me, probably hoping I would sit and eat with him. The food was cold, but it didn't really matter to me. Edward had made beef and mashed potatoes. I silently thank him for going through all the effort to prepare this dinner. Making things like beef took nearly all day.

I got up to put my plate in the sink. My mind still on Jacob, I thought about him not having a hope mark. All of a sudden, my mind makes a connection. In shock, my plate slips from my grip and crashes to the floor breaking. I knew why Jacob Black's name sounded so familiar.  
>0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0<p>

Hope you enjoyed this nice and long chapter. All you readers deserved it. I promise to update sooner, so you can find out Jacob's true identity. :)

XOXO Lennon


End file.
